deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara vs Shulk
Shulkara.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Chara vs Shulk TN.png|Riolu-San Chara_vs._Shulk.png|GalacticAttorney Description Maybe they're not too old in appearance, but these two are definitely strong. Both revived after death, universe alterers, and weilders of blades, who can claim victory? Interlude Wiz: Appearance. While it matters to some, others don't care how young they look, and show they're maturity through their power. Heck, once, they were even revived from death. But maybe the power to reset the universe is pushing it. Boomstick: Well, hey, while these two are both lovable and hated in their own ways, and while their choice of blade size differs, there's no way they'd ever be taken down in a fight. Not easily, that is, but their determination will always help them pull through. Wiz: Chara, the 4th wall breaking, old, young-looking genocidal monster who fell down Mt. Ebott long ago. Boomstick: And Shulk, the British, teenage, massive-sword wielding hero who obtained the legendary Monado in Mt. Valak! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and universe-resetting skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Shulk Wiz: When Colony 9 was attacked by the mechanic monster known as Mechon, the remaining survivors lost all hope. Boomstick: Until a group of explores gathered together, and set out to Valak Mountain to find the sacred sword Monado! Sadly, the explorers were killed. Thankfully, a warrior found the dead bodies, and rescued the remaining explorer… Shulk. Wiz: Shulk soon became the wielder of the aforementioned Monado, and was soon a very powerful being. He and the Monado together would become stronger than Mechon even. Boomstick: But this red sword isn't just a… sword. It also has a switchblade completely made of energy. Shulk can activate this switchblade at will, giving his sword more range. Wiz: And he has a couple moves. Back Slash has Shulk jump up and slash the foe with a red switchblade activated, dealing double the damage of a normal sword swing. Shulk: Back Slash! *Shows Mario get knocked into the air by the Back Slash, hit the ground, and stand back up* Shulk: Back Slash! *Shows Mario get hit by another Back Slash, launching off screen and dying.* Boomstick: And that kids, is how you play Shulk in Smash Brothers. Wiz: No, Boomstick. That's how YOU play Shulk in Smash Brothers. Boomstick: Air Slash has Shulk jump pretty high, getting him out of pits and such. And finally, the powerful Turn Slash, is a devastating attack that deals 5x the damage of a normal swing! Wiz: And than there's his Vision. It's very powerful when used. So, what does it do? It has Shulk predict moves, than country them. Pretty good if I do say so myself. But that's not it. Boomstick: There are also his Monado Arts! These arts alter stats, and there are five variations; Speed, Jump, Armor, Buster, Cyclone, and Smash. Speed increases his running speed, but decreases jump and attack power. Speed also lets him dodge elemental attacks! To add onto his speed, even without the Speed upgrade, Shulk can dodge quick hammer strikes! Wiz: Jump increases his jumping and Air Slash height, but lowers his defence. And Shield increases defence, increased his weight, but takes away from attack power and jump power. Boomstick: Buster increases attacking power, but sadly decreases launch and defence power. Buster also reflects the user's will, allowing for it's energy to grow to a GIGANTIC height! Wiz: That's right. With this, Shulk can pull a Raiden and fight enemies a hundred times his size with a sword also hundreds of times his size. And since plasma doesn't exactly have a weight, swinging around that massive sword would feel like swinging around the normal Monado sword. Boomstick: And finally, Smash increases launch power and decreases weight, but sadly decreases attack also. I guess if Shulk wants the opponent to get far away, that could help, but outside of that and Smash Bros., I don't see Smash being too useful to Shulk. Wiz: That's not it either. Shulk likes to think plans through, as he is a skilled tactician. Shulk also has other moves he can use to beat strong foes! Monado Cyclone makes opponents trip, leaving them majorly open, and Monado Wound makes a giant hole in the ground for enemies to fall in! Boomstick: Even if he wasn't a visionary, Shulk is still freaking awesome! Hell, without the Speed upgrade, Shulk can dodge quick hammer attacks with ease! And those hammers are ten times Shulk's size, which increases the surface area of the hammer, which means Shulk would have to be faster to dodge the giant thing! Wiz: Shulk also has the Light Heal, letting him restore some health in time. Sadly, he has to wait and wait for it, but when he has the time, it's extremely useful. The Monado Eater removes an opponent's stat boosters, which would be very helpful against something like a Pokémon. Boomstick: Only a Pokémon? Pretty sure that could let him own pretty much any RPG character. Wiz: Sadly, Shulk's greatest weakness is that he's completely useless and powerless without the Monado. Boomstick: Well, without the Monado, Shulk is still pretty fast, and it's very hard to disarm him! But when he IS with the Monado... or even Monado III... Wiz: Yes. Monado one time reset the entire universe. This is an incredible feat, and doing this, Shulk got rid of all the Gods in his universe. But, while this is an incredible feat,mit probably causes way too much power to use over and over. Not to mention, Shulk does NOT do this during combat. However, his Monado III, which we are giving him, is capable of killing GODS. Boomstick: Which is fairly impressive, considering even those who weren't known as Gods culd wreak some pretty good havoc across the world! Wiz: And naturally, a God would be a who,e ton stronger than that, which just shows how strong Shulk can be. Boomstick: Now is get what Shulk is really feeling! Wiz: What's that? Boomstick: Shulk is really feeling the amazing strength of the Monado! And I kinda am too! Chara Wiz: A very very long time ago human's and monsters lived together in harmony on the surface world. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation— Boomstick: Let's not take the Avatar Route. Instead, the character were featuring here today is from the Genocide Route. But, please continue. Wiz: Ahem, the humans and monsters lived together, until one day, the monsters broke that peace and proclaimed war against the humans so they could have the world all to theirselves. Boomstick: Naturally, the monsters won. Well, they would've if Sans was on their team at the time, but I guess he wasn't, and the humans took the victory, sending the monsters to an underworld. I wish we could do that in real life... Wiz: So, with the monsters away from them, the humans regained their peace. But one curious child decided to one day travel to Mt. Ebott, a strange luminous mountain, where they fell down all the way into the Underground, where the monsters lived. Boomstick: They landed on flowers too,which was lucky, because, like Zelda, I guess you don't take fall damage when you land on them! I should totally try that sometime... Wiz: No, you shouldn't. But, anyways, this child is who we soon find out to be... Boomstick: ... Papyru. Or, well, that's what I named my character. Don't know about you, though... Wiz: Well, actually, the canon name for this first fallen child is Chara, whose name is a pun off "'chara'cter", considering Chara is a manifestation of the player's curiosity. Boomstick: This game already got deep. Anyways, Papyru, aka Chara I guess, wandered around the Underground until they ran into a young goat kid named Asriel Dreemurr, who seemed innocent enough. Wiz: Chara met Asriel's parents, the king and queen, Toriel and Asgore respectively, and there was even more peace. Boomstick: Let me guess. Like the peace between the monsters and humans, this peace was broken. Wiz: Well... sorta. Eventually, Chara had Asriel go up to something he didn't want to do, pretty much transforming him into Flowey. Boomstick: Flowey, that pervy son of a tulip, I don't want him to give me his Love or his white stuff! Flowey: You really are an idiot, aren't you? Wiz: Yeah, Boomstick. When you put it like that, it just sounds... ehhh... Boomstick: Please just continue already! Wiz: Right... Um... Eventually Chara actually died. Boomstick: Uuuuggghhh, finally. Wiz: But many decades later, another seventh child was wandering around Mt. Ebott. Boomstick: God fucking dammit. After losing six children to this mountain, you'd think they'd have some barriers around it or something. Wiz: Turns out, seven human souls is all Asgore needed to be able to return to the surface. Boomstick: What's with fiction and that number? We have to collect the seven Dragon Balls— er, sorry, I meant the seven Chaos Emeralds— er, sorry, I meant the seven Human Souls! Looking at those three items... One of these things is not like the other, one of these things is just FUCKING CREEPY AS SHIT. Wiz: Regardless, seven souls were still required. And if this seventh child just so happened to be in one of your runs of the game, more specifically, the GENOCIDE RUN, Chara has her chance to return. Boomstick: Mmmmm.... Possible, how? Wiz: Well, by killing everybody you possibly can, even (#NoRegrets) Greater Dog and Papyrus— *Shot over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over* Boomstick: You're soulless, Wizard, so let me continue. If you were, like, evil n' stuff in the Genocide Run, or whatever Wiz said, killing everybody ever in the whole game ever, Chara eventually takes that body for their own. Wiz: Well, I guess you can't take over (aka destroy) the world without something to use. In Chara's case, it's the Mom's Knife, or Kitchen Knife, if you will. Boomstick: Wow, a knife from a kitchen knife set? As in, the ones used for cutting cake? If I knew I could take over the world with that, I would've tried a looooooong time ago. Wiz: Well, this isn't exactly the same case. Chara can take out enemy after enemy with this. Remember Undyne the Undying, hat super powerful fish with ARMOUR? Chara beat her. Or Asgore, one of the hardest bosses in the Pacifist Run? Chara one shot him. Or Toriel, who was one shot, or Flowey who died horribly, or Papyrus, who stood no chance, or even... Boomstick: Even... Sans?! Wtf?! Wiz: While Sans has the lowest stats in the game, that's most likely just to mock you since his fight is so hard. Chara still one shot him. Boomstick: And that's not even it! Chara has the special ability to save the game! They can save at almost any point, so if she dies against, say, Sans, she could retry the whole fight. However, Chara saves before the fight, so when they go back to the save point, the enemy is back to full health! Wiz: That's still not it. Chara even has the power to delete whole save files, which, to Undertale, is like resetting a whole universe. And she can do it easily too. Boomstick: ... Huh. Well, take that, Rosalina. I guess you can't underestimate Papyru! Wiz: *Chara Boomstick: God dammit. Fight! "Haa!" A young warrior yelled, slashing at a foe with his large red blade. The enemy evaded, jumping backwards for some space. "Back Slash!" The boy shouted, raising his blade and hopping into the air. His sword picked up a strange red aura, then the boy swung, slashing the enemy in half. Right when killed, the enemy cried out and faded into nothingness. The young man slung his blade over his shoulder again, and took a deep breath in. "Just another day of work..." The man told himself, wiping some sweat off of his face, and brushing his bright blond hair out of his eyes. However, fight at that moment, he sensed a bunch of people closing in on him. Turning, a big frown spread across his face. This boy, the legendary Monado Weilder named Shulk, hoped it was one of his friends, but he had the worst luck. There stood five more enemies, looking like they wanted to fight him. No, even better, they were looking like they wanted to kill the boy. "Aw, damn..." The visionary groaned, whipping the large sword off his back again. "Now, how should I deal with these ones...?" Shulk thought for a moment, knowing that, with these weaklings, he had time to think over a way to handle them. Finally, Shulk decided. "Speed!" Shulk yelled. His sword, and his feet, were surrounded in a blue aura. Shulk felt a surge run through his body. As the name implied, he had obtained a massive speed boost. In a flash, the Visionary ran at the first enemy. Before it knew it, it exploded in defeat from he attack. Next came the second; then the third; then the forth; and finally, the fifth. Right when the fifth monster was slain, the blue aura faded away. "Is that it, now? Can I just sit in peace?" Shulk grumbled, slinging the sword over his shoulder for what he hoped was the final time for the day. But the air still felt odd. Shulk took care of the enemies... but the evil still lingered in the air. What could be the threat? Shulk knew he had to find and take care of it right away. The dark presence was too disturbing for Shulk to be comfortable to do anything. So, he stood up, and prepared for the worst... Somebody appeared, who was definitely not at all who he was expecting. Walking into the area from seemingly nowhere, a little cute kid appeared, wearing a yellow and green striped shirt, and having medium-length brown hair. He Visionary looked at the kid, and his face morphed into more of a face of confusion. "..." Was all Shulk could muster, not that saying nothing is really mustering anything. Suddenly, Shulk got a vision in his mind. In the vision, the kid looked pretty normal… except for their face, which was turned into a face of complete terror. In the vision, the sky even welcomed the child's malevolent intent, as it was dark and stormy. Once the Vision was complete, Shulk took a large step backwards, and did exactly what you expected him to do; he grabbed his sword by the handle and flipped it over his shoulder. The kid stared at Shulk. The kid stared for what seemed like a millennia. That was, until a small little chuckle escaped their mouth. Then another. And another. After another long period of that, the kid began roaring with laughter. Shulk stood, disturbed. Then it happened, exactly what he predicted. The kid's face grew into a huge horrifying smile, with big eyeless sockets. In fact, the monster's face almost looked as if it were melting. The kid then took out a kitchen knife, which was dripping with blood from God knows who. "I'm Chara. Let's play!" The kid told Shulk. The Visionary took another step back. "Now it's... *gulp* ... Shulk time...?" FIGHT! Chara made the first move, as Shulk was too hesitant to do anything against this extremely odd foe. So, Chara ran towards Shulk, knife ready, and jumped at Shulk's face. Chara swung, but thankfully, Shulk dodged. By this point, Shulk realized that this was no sick joke. This thing was going to murder him, as long as he didn't fight back. So, to look more intimidating, Shulk out on a more stern face, trying to hide the horror he was actually really feeling. "I'm not going down so easily!" Shulk commented, trying again with his act cool attempt. He raised his blade, then took a swing, hoping for a nice blow to the chest or stomach to end it quickly. Unfortunately, Chara blocked the attack, but naturally, with a small blade like that defending against something close to as big and heavy as the Buster Sword, there's not much you can do in terms of holding your ground. Chara did its best, but on impact, it went skidding back immensely far. Chara eventually stopped skidding, then fell onto its bottom, but quickly hopped back into action, running at Shulk for a second time. Shulk tried for a horizontal slash, but Chara swiftly ducked under the swing, then leaped up, and swung its knife across Shulk's face, creating a large gash on his right cheek. Shulk recoiled, grabbing his face for a few seconds, but it was nothing he hadn't handled before. In response to that humiliating strike he received, however, Shulk swung vertically this time. Chara quickly sidestepped, then jumped up for another blow, when— BAM! It received a powerful kick to the stomach, going flying as far back as a kick would send you. But even a kick like that couldn't bash the smile off Chara's face. To Chara, Shulk was just delaying the inevitable. Shulk was ready to stop playing this stupid defensive role. Some may say defence is the best offence, but when you're a Visionary with a sword like that, the people who say such things don't seem to know what they're talking about. Shulk ran at Chara and got there very quickly, even without Speed, then raised his Monado. Shulk hopped into the air, and as he did so, the blue laser from the Monado shifted to a bright red colour. This could only mean one thing— "Back Slash!" Shulk shouted, as he landed and lowered his sword quickly. Chara tried to dodge, but wasn't quite fast enough. Chara did survive, but Shulk ended up slashing Chara's knife, sending it who knows where. You can only imagine how far a normal kitchen knife would fly if it was hit by one of the strongest attacks preformed by a four foot extremely heavy sword. Trust me when I say, Chara won't be getting that back for a while. "That turned out better than I thought!" Shulk remarked, smirking. Then, he turned his attention back to Chara, who, while still smiling, was a little worried. And there was a good reason why. Shulk swung at Chara, which was avoided by a hair, but the next vertical slice was less lucky for Chara. Chara could dodge… most of it. Too bad their arm wasn't fast enough. Blood squirted out of Chara's stub as the detached arm plopped onto the ground. Shulk's hopes were rising. Shulk, before Chara could react, used a weaker vertical slice, sending them into the air. Then, Shulk's beam of the blade turned red again, and he leaped into the air and— "Air Slash!" SLICE! SPLATTER! The visionary then landed on the ground, and wiped sweat off his face. Three parts of Chara now was on the ground. The left half, right half, and detached arm. "Whew! I was really feelin' it there...!" KO...!? Chara saw white. Then, in the whiteness, some words appeared, such as "Whew! I was really feelin' it there...!" at the bottom of the screen, "Game Over" at the top, and "Continue?" in the middle. Chara smashed the continue button, then its surroundings flashed black. Suddenly, the blackness disappeared, and Chara was once again standing into front of Shulk. Chara stared at Shulk. They stared for what seemed like a millennia. That was, until a small little chuckle escaped their mouth. Then another. And another. After another long period of that, the kid began roaring with laughter. Shulk stood, disturbed. Then it happened, exactly what he predicted. The kid's face grew into a huge horrifying smile, with big eyeless sockets. In fact, the monster's face almost looked as if it were melting. The kid then took out a kitchen knife, which was dripping with blood from God knows who. "I'm Chara. Let's play!" They told Shulk. The Visionary took another step back. "Now it's... *gulp* ... Shulk time...?" Chara, this time around, let Shulk go first. Since it knew Shulk was a little bit hesitant at first, it knew that Shulk wouldn't attack as powerfully as when he gained confidence later on. So Chara stood there. Shulk gulped again, then took a small, weak little swing at Chara's face. Chara hopped over it, throwing itself at Shulk, and slicing with the knife. A gash, similar to the one previously on Shulk's right cheek, was now placed on his left. Shulk reacted the same, clutching his face for a short period of time, realizing hat Chara had a murderous intent, then wore his brave face, and got serious. Shulk, like before, raised his blade, and swung vertically. Chara, this time, sidestepped even faster, jumping before Shulk even raised his foot high enough for the kick. Chara had won this battle, raising their blade, pointing it at Shulk's head and— "Vision!" Shulk shouted. He swiftly avoided Chara's attack by seeing it in the future, then went behind Chara. As Chara began to land, Shulk delivered that same kick to Chara's backside this time, sending them flying in the opposite direction as before. Looks like he was ready to do the same thing as before. Shulk dashed towards Chara, jumped and unleashed his Back Slash. And now, Chara would dodge. Ahem... Chara would dodge. Chara dodged the attack...? Chara...? SLICE! SPLATTER! KO...?! Chara was so surprised that Shulk reacted so quickly and differently to a change this time around, it was to confused to remember that Back Slash was coming. The whole "Whew! I was really feelin' it there...!" at the bottom of the screen, "Game Over" at the top, and "Continue?" in the middle thing happened again. Chara was determined to win, so Continue was smacked. Determination is all you need to win... right? … For a third time, Shulk stood, disturbed. Then it happened, exactly what he predicted many times before. Chara's face grew into a huge horrifying smile, with big eyeless sockets. In fact, the monster's face almost looked as if it were melting. Chara then took out a kitchen knife, which was dripping with blood from God knows who. "I'm Chara. Let's play." Chara told Shulk, with a bit more of an annoyed tone than with all the other times. The Visionary took a step back. "Now it's... *gulp* ... Shulk time...?" Chara attacked from the get-go like they did the first time around. The slice Chara preformed missed the first time, but Chara knew that would happen, and sliced right where Shulk ended up. The gash on his cheek returned, followed by holding it, and a more serious swordsman. Shulk sliced at the chest of Chara, but this time, Chara didn't bother blocking. Instead, Chara hopped over it, and whipped their knife at Shulk's face. "I've got a vision!" Shulk yelled, which was exactly what Chara did not want to hear. Shulk caught the blade, and while Chara was still in midair, he whipped it into her shoulder. Then, Shulk finished it with— "Back Slash!" SLICE! SPLATTER! KO...!? GAME OVER "Whew! I was really feelin' it there...!" And, again, the Continue button was pressed. … Chara then took out a kitchen knife, which was dripping with blood from God knows who. "I'm Chara... Let's play..." Chara told Shulk. The Visionary took another step back. "Now it's... *gulp* ... Shulk time...?" Chara ran at Shulk, sliced at his face, and when he dodged, it let itself land on the ground. Shulk decided to wear the controlled and concentrated face which Chara was beginning to hate. Shulk slashed, and Chara blocked again, skidding back just as far, but taking a giant leap forward before landing on the ground. Now a dozen feet away from Shulk, Chara whipped their knife at Shulk like last time, which Shulk used Vision to dodge and catch. Shulk threw it again, but now with more room to move, Chara sidestepped and caught it. Shulk, this time, ran at Chara and preformed Back Slash, which Chara was too used to, rolling out of the way. Chara then followed that up by slashing Shulk's face, but this time slashing vertically across his eye. Shulk clenched that eye shut, but picked his sword out of the ground, and swung it sideways. This attack coming extremely fast, Chara was hit, the sword not cutting completely through, but cutting deep into their stomach. Chara still couldn't take off the smile. Shulk sliced twice again like the first time, horizontally and vertically respectively, but Chara experienced this once before, dodging each and not getting their arm cut off. The Visionary turned to look at Chara. The Fallen Human looked right back. "How about this!?" Shulk swung his blade, not hitting Chara, but sending out a Cyclone instead. Chara tripped, and Shulk used this opportunity to get farther back and use his... Light Heal! As Chara was standing up, Shulk was healing himself. He already healing the gash on his eye. Chara finally stood, and saw this. It had to stop it, running towards Shulk and slashing his chest when he didn't expect it. Shulk stumbled backwards, then raised his blade for some reason. "Buster!" Shulk yelled. Chara waited to see what this did, but all it really seemed to do was cover his Monado in purple aura. So Chara simply swung their Kitchen Knife, but it was deflected. Shulk swung sometimes also, with not too hard of swings, and Chara blocked them. Soon they were in an all out blade duel, but when you have a kitchen knife... Chara tried blocking one of the attacks, but the sword was so big, Chara's wrist was cut, and they dropped the weapon. Shulk smirked like it was the first time he claimed victory, considering he didn't know about the other times, and— SLICE! SPLATTER! KO...!? GAME OVER "Whew—" But Chara smashed continue before they even heard the rest of his sentence. Chara wa honestly tired of hearing that line. Maybe they were just tired of his voice altogether. … " I ' M C H A R A . D I E . " Chara told Shulk, with a bit more of an annoyed tone than with all the other times. The Visionary took a step back. "Now it's Shulk time!" Shulk shouted, oddly confident now. Hell, he didn't even look nervous like all the times before. Chara ran at Shulk for the thousandth time. They're attacks see,d more wild and crazy too, but Shulk seemed to manage pretty well. Each quick slice Chara could produce was blocked in the instant before the attacks connected! "I know what you're playing at." Shulk said quietly as he blocked another attack, and swung his own sword, with was dodged. Chara avoided another Monado swing, then threw her knife, catching Shulk off guard and slicing his cheek. Shulk fell to his knees, and was about to get up when— STAB! Chara stabbed both of Shulk's arms and legs. Shulk cried out in pain, and dropped the Monado. "While we were fighting, I got a Vision. I saw me kill you... I saw you resettin' the universe, fightin' me again." Shulk explained. " . . . " Chara kept on smiling. "Y'know... Maybe in another universe, another time even, we could've been great friends. So... Um... If you reset the universe again, like you normally do... Take a better route." Shulk asked Chara. "I believe it's possible. But, for now, seeya later. Cherish this victory, because, in another time, I wouldn't let myself go out." Chara thrusted her blade, stabbing right through Shulk's heart, and the number "999999" was displayed above his head in all red.. As Shulk went out, he smiled. At least he went out knowing that he's saved the world, at least once, in his lifetime. Shulk's soul was visible now. It was a little red heart in the center of his chest. Then, suddenly, it cracked in half, and shattered into millions of pieces. … At that exact moment, Shulk truly died. K'O!' Chara looked up. Chara... er... I'' looked up and stared ''you, the reader, straight in the eyes. "'' H E L L O .'' " I said. " I A M C H A R A . Y O U M U S T M I S S Y O U R P R E C I O U S S H U L K . " '' I stood silent for a moment, then continued. '' " I C A N B R I N G H I M B A C K . A L L I N E E D I N R E T U R N I S . . . Y O U R S O U L . " " DO YOU ACCEPT? " I ask. Yes, Shulk must come back. No, my soul is mine alone. " W E L L T H E N , I T S E E M S Y O U M A D E Y O U R C H O I C E . " Conclusion Boomstick: ... Wiz: What? Boomstick: I've pressed "Yes" on that stupid poll like 17 fucking times, but it only counts my first time pressing it. Wiz: Well, that's kinda how it works here. Boomstick: Just keep your promise and bring the guy back! More specifically, bring him back on Earth, becuase that would be fucking awesome! Wiz: Um... Anyways... His match was probably the hardest to decide an outcome for. Shulk and Chara, while their stats vary, have many abilities that let them take the battle. Boomstick: Shulk had it in the bag, at the beginning, that is. Considering his amazing reflexes even without Monado Speed, it's hard to say Chara would likely hit him multiple times in a row! Wiz: Taking that into account, it also means Shulk would be able to catch Chara, especially since Shulk is faster than all of Chara's previous opponents. Boomstick: Hell, all of Shulk's abilities would help him one way or another! Light Heal lets him restore from Chara's cake slicer, even if it's slow, Buster gives him a huge upper hand, and a huge sword, Shield turns Chara's attacks to nothing, and Jump & Speed let him avoid almost anything. Wiz: But, well... Chara has one ability that makes all that seem like absolutely nothing. And that would be their saving skills. Shulk could definitely prove to be a harder challenge than Sans... Hell, Shulk could probably beat Sans quickly too, but Saving... just isn't something Shulk can handle. Boomstick: That's right! Chara would die over and over, but with Saving, they'd be able to quickly learn Shulk's fighting style and attacks! It may take about a hundred tries, but Chara would be able to win eventually! Wiz: And Chara has shown throughout her adventure to quickly learn and progress their fighting abilities too, so we're not just pulling that out of our. Frisk, exactly like Chara, fell down the mountain and experienced the exact same fights. Boomstick: That's right! And, like Frisk, Chara went from a helpless child to someone who could dodge rapid fire and instant lasers easily. So Chara can definitely adapt and learn very quickly, along with being fast and having good reflexes. Wiz: It'd be a lie to say Shulk isn't adaptive either, however. He has so many different ways to go at things, so many different things in his arsenal, that to defeat one enemy, he wouldn't have needed to show his full moveset, and he wouldn't. Boomstick: However, with Chara approaching things differently each time they continue after dying, Shulk's whole fighting style and moveset would be revealed in only a few tries, allowing for Chara to learn and eventually strike Shulk down! Wiz: And also, as a side note, while Shulk had once reset the universe, that's something Shulk has never done in combat. He's only ever done it to wish away Gods. And with Chara resetting the fight over and over, Shulk would never realize that he'd have to use that to win. Boomstick: Welp, I've Xeno-played each game, and Shulk's a cool guy, but in a one-on-one match, Chara may as well wreak their genocide all over the verse! Maybe if I reset and re-start my game, I'll find out more about the Monado wielder, but I still think Chara could Bust Shulk any Shulk Time, any where. Wiz: The winner is, Chara. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles